User blog:Joeaikman/A Mythological Journey: A Game
Welcome my friends to times gone by, a world prior to the technology you hold so dear. This is the world of mythology, where gods, monsters and heroes roam the earth on dangerous quests and chasing the mystic. Your role is to set up your own budding civilisation and curry favour with the gods who decide your future. You must complete quests and serve the gods. You will have the opportunity to build a city and make decisions that will benefit you and your group. You must debate in both the comments and in PM. During this time you will be tasked with numerous jobs and decisions you have to make. Your group will have several factors to keep measured. Favour, health, natural resources, sanity, fear to others and military prowess. Favour - A high favour means a batter relationship with the gods. This may lead to gifts in tight situations. Health - Health is how well your people are. The lower health is the higher chance of death becomes. Natural Resources - This determines what you can and can't construct in building your civilisation. Sanity - How sane your population is, a low sanity can lead to difficult situations occurring Fear - How scared monsters are. A high fear means monster attacks will be less frequent Military Prowess - High military prowess means other nations are less likely to attack your city. First you must assemble a team. Sign up if you are willing. After signup each of you will be allowed to create your character. Then you will have to democratically elect a figurehead for your society. He or she will represent you when talking to the gods. This title is important and it isn't a decision who should be taken seriously. The Team #User:Epicnail - Greek #User:Andrew0218 - Greek #User:Baby GG - Greek #User:Tuxedo! - Roman #User:Sceptileisgreat14 - Egyptian #User:Lasse200 - Norse #User:Left 4 speed - Norse #User:Captain Warrior - Egyptian #User:Tkid115 - Greek #User:BreZ - Greek #User:FlareBlitz47 - Roman #User:SANTORYU99 - Norse Building setup 1 Temple to -undecided- 1 wooden wall Stats Favour - 95 Fear - 50 Military prowess - 90 Sanity - 50 Health - 40 Natural resources - 60 STONE - 750 GOLD - 720 FISH - 800 VEGETABLES - 1000 WOOD - 900 The Task - A Patron for your Quest As your bold party sets forth to do the bidding of the gods 4 figures materialise in front of you. They are the gods Athena, Pluto, Thor and Thoth. They give you the opportunity to make them patron of your city and guardian of your quest. You must choose wisely to gain favour with a specific faction. ATHENA - The goddess of wisdom and battles strategy gives you a plus 10% fear but makes you lose 10% natural resources. She will give you cryptic advice during your nations long journey. THOTH - The Egyptian god of wisdom will decrease your military prowess and fear by 15% but will raise sanity and natural resources by 15%. He will also gift onto you a book that may help you on your quest. THOR - The god of lightning offers a 5% increase to fear and a 10% increase to Gold and Stone. He will allow the construction of a special building to harness the power of the storm. He will decrease sanity 10% and health 5% PLUTO - The Roman god of death offers the power of sacrifice. If you find yourself in battle you cannot win then the sacrifice of one will destroy all enemies on the battlefield. He will increase fear 20% but decrease sanity 15% Category:Blog posts